Picnic in the Rain!
by Otakuprincess24
Summary: Shido and Modoka go on a picnic in the park, but the weather isn't exactly cooperative. Will they let it ruin their perfect date?


Title: Picnic in the Rain!

Author: Otakuprincess

Fandom: Get Backers

Genre: Comedy

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: This story is just a work of fiction. All characters, storylines, etc. belong to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine

It was just another ordinary day in Tokyo. Ban and Ginji were hanging out at the Honky Tonk, their favorite local hangout. They were discussing their money situation, or lack thereof. The Get Backers never seemed to have money for very long. It usually all went to the tickets due to Ban's poor parking. The door to the Honky Tonk suddenly slammed open. Both Ban and Ginji looked up and saw Shido walk in, looking quite perturbed. 

"Hey monkey boy, what's got you all worked up?"

"Can it, snake-for-brains. I'm not in the mood to argue. I need to talk to Ginji for a minute; that is if you two aren't too busy discussing business," Shido growled.

Ginji gave his friend a concerned look, "What's up Shido? Did something happen?"

"Can we talk outside Ginji?"

"Uhh sure Shido. Be right back Ban."

Ginji and Shido stepped outside to talk, and Ginji could sense that his friend was on edge about something.

"Okay Shido, talk to me. What's going on? You seem really antsy about something."

"This is really embarrassing Ginji. That's why I didn't want that loser Ban to hear what we're talking about."

Ginji heaved a heavy sigh, wishing that him and Ban would just patch things up already. "I'm sure it isn't that bad Shido."

"Modoka asked me out on a date, and to be honest, I'm nervous as hell. I've never been on a date before, and this whole thing has got me going crazy."

"Wow, Shido. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. It isn't like you to get all worked up. You must really like Modoka a lot for her to get you all riled up like this," Ginji said with a grin.

Shido scowled and furrowed his brow, although he knew that Ginji was right. "Okay then, do you have any advice for me Ginji? I don't want to go into this without some pointers and I know you have so much experience with the ladies."

"Okay I'll take the dig, Shido. The only advice I can give you is to be yourself. Modoka likes you for who you are, for whatever reason, so don't try and change that."

"Don't pretend I didn't hear that remark, Ginji. But thanks for the advice. Catch you later."

Shido took off, obviously anxious to get through tomorrow unscathed. Ginji headed back to the Honky Tonk and sat back down at the booth with Ban.

"What was that all about, Ginji? Why couldn't he say whatever he had to say inside? Was it that important that I couldn't hear?"

"There was a reason he didn't want you to hear, Ban. You two don't exactly get along very well."

"So in other words, you're not going to tell me what you two talked about."

"Nope," Ginji grinned, knowing that this was eating at Ban.

Shido hurried back to Modoka's house, very anxious about tomorrow. Modoka had really surprised him when she asked him out. They were going for a picnic in the park, which had been Modoka's suggestion. As Shido approached the mansion, he looked up at Modoka's window and saw her practicing her violin. Shido never forgot the first time he had heard Modoka play. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Shido never expected he'd actually meet someone who wanted to be with him. He never really had anyone close to him except Ginji and Kazuki. And ever since Ginji left the Limitless Fortress, Shido felt more alone than ever. That is, until he met Modoka. Shido went inside, making sure not to disturb Modoka's practicing. He decided that the best thing to do was to get some rest. A good night sleep was probably just what he needed.

As sunlight began to creep in through the blinds, Shido groaned and hid underneath the covers. He had never been a morning person. Shido was very reluctant to get up, probably due to nerves. It wasn't like him to get so nervous; it just wasn't in his character. Ginji's words from yesterday seemed to echo in his head. Dragging himself out of bed, Shido walked down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water felt good against his skin, which made it hard for him to turn the water off. After he was finished showering, Shido turned off the water and dried his body off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked back down the hall to his room to get dressed. On the way back, he saw Mozart, Modoka's seeing-eye dog. Because of Shido's connection with animals, the dog has always been fond of him. Shido stooped down to pet him, "Hey Mozart, what's up?"

"Oh Shido, it's you. Good morning."

Shido jumped and spun around to see Modoka smiling warmly at him. He could feel his face getting hot. "Oh hey Modoka. Good morning. I was just getting ready. Be back in five minutes."

"Okay Shido, take your time."

Once Shido was back in his room, he shut the door and walked over to his closet to pick out something to wear. He decided on the usual; jeans, a t-shirt and vest and his bandana. After dressing, he went downstairs to meet up with Modoka for their picnic. From the look of things, it seemed as though Modoka took care of all the preparations herself.

"Modoka, did you do this all by yourself? That must have been a lot of work for you."

"Oh it wasn't that hard at all Shido. I've grown accustomed to where everything is now so I'm actually pretty comfortable doing things for myself. I hope you're hungry; I've packed a lot of food."

"Yeah I'm actually pretty hungry. Shall we go then?"

Modoka nodded and was about to grab the picnic basket. Shido decided to step in. "Let me carry that Modoka. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Shido. You're so kind."

Shido grabbed the picnic basket in his left hand and they walked to the door. Shido opened the door for Modoka, who was clutching Mozart's leash with her right hand. Once they were outside, Shido felt Modoka take his other hand in hers as they headed off to the park. "I just want to make sure that I don't lose you, Shido."

"It's okay Modoka. Besides, there's no place I'd rather be right now." He saw Modoka blush at that last comment, which made him smile.

When they arrived at the park, Shido opened the picnic basket and took out the blanket Modoka packed. It seemed like she hadn't forgotten anything. He spread out the blanket on the grass and sat down next to Modoka. After the food was spread out, Shido helped himself to all the delicious food that Modoka had prepared.

"Modoka, everything is delicious. You've really outdone yourself."

"Oh thank you Shido. I'm glad that you like everything," Modoka smiled warmly and Shido couldn't help but smile with her.

So far so good, Shido thought to himself. He didn't even notice the clouds rolling in. All of a sudden, he felt a drop on his hand and looked up at the sky. "Umm Modoka, I think we might have a slight problem."

"What's wrong Shido?"

"It's starting to rain. Looks like our picnic has to be cut short."

"That's terrible Shido, but I guess it can't be helped."

Shido began to pack up everything when the sky opened up and unleashed its fury.

"Oh damn. Modoka, come here. Get on my back and I'll carry you. Be prepared to get wet."

Shido stooped down and helped Modoka onto his back, already soaked through from the sudden downpour. Shido ran as fast as he could back to Modoka's house and Mozart followed right behind them. When they finally got there, both of them were dripping wet and shivering. Shido went to the bathroom to get some towels for him and Modoka. 

"Here you go, Modoka. I got you a towel. We're going to need to change out of these wet clothes so we don't get sick."

"Yes I know Shido," Modoka said, her body shaking from the cold.

Shido helped Modoka dry off as best he could, then walked her to her room so she could change. Shido then went to his own room to get out of the wet clothes. Well, that day could have gone better, he thought. Damn mother nature, putting a damper on the day. Once he was in dry clothes, he hurried back to Modoka's room to make sure she was doing alright. He knocked on her door to make sure it was safe to go inside.

"Modoka, can I come in?"

"Yeah. I'm all changed. You can come in Shido."

Shido opened the door and walked into Modoka's massive bedroom. He'd never seen it before, and was completely awe struck at its size. To his surprise, it wasn't too girly; he figured it would have been all pink. Modoka's a lot more grown up than I realized, Shido thought. 

"Are you warmer now Modoka? I can't believe we got rained on like that. It really ruined our day, huh?"

"It's not so bad Shido. I've learned never to look at things from a negative perspective. I take every day as it comes and think of it as a blessing."

Modoka sat down on her loveseat, which was situated below a large bay window. Shido walked over to her and sat down next to her, a little weary of getting too close.

"Come closer Shido. You don't have to be afraid to get close to me."

Shido inched closer to where Modoka was sitting. He could see that Modoka was still shivering a bit, so he took her into his arms to get her warm. "Wow Modoka, you're still cold. I'm going to get a blanket for you."

"No Shido! I mean, don't go. This feels nice, and besides, I'm already warming up thanks to you."

Shido held her close, lending her some of his body heat. He couldn't be prepared for what was to happen next.

"Umm, Shido, I have a favor to ask. It's kind of embarrassing, so maybe I shouldn't even bother. You'll probably just laugh at me."

"What is it Modoka? Come on, you can ask me anything. I won't laugh, I promise." Shido looked at Modoka and saw that she was blushing. It must be something big for her to act this way, Shido thought.

"Well I was just wondering---I've never---What I mean to say is, I've never been kissed Shido. I feel like the only girl in the world who hasn't experienced it. It was always hard for me to meet boys, and they always saw me as nothing more than a charity case. I just wanted---" Modoka's voice drifted off into nothing.

Shido was taken aback by Modoka's honesty, although he had to smile at her boldness. "Modoka, I've never looked at you as a charity case. You're the first person who has accepted me for who I am. Consider this a small thank you."

Shido placed his hand on Modoka's cheek, happy to feel that she was warming up. He leaned in close, feeling his heart start to race. Modoka's body started to tremble, probably in anticipation of what was to come. Shido pressed his lips to Modoka's, pulling her close to him. It was almost as if she was melting into him. Shido never felt so alive in his entire life. When he pulled away, Modoka's face was bright red.

"Shido---I---wow. Thank you."

"You don't have to say anything Modoka. To be quite honest, that was something I've been looking forward to doing for a while now. Sometimes, even I lose my nerve. I know that's hard to believe."

Modoka smiled warmly, then broke out into laughter. "Oh Shido, you're one interesting person, that's for sure."

Shido leaned back onto the loveseat, still holding Modoka. They were both worn out from today's events. Modoka was asleep in minutes, and Shido followed soon after. It certainly was a day to remember.


End file.
